Park Shin Hye
Perfil *'Nombre:' 박신혜 / Park Shin Hye (Bak Sin Hye).thumb|300px|Park Shin Hye *'Nombre en chino:' 朴信惠 / Pu Xin Hui. *'Profesión:' Actriz, modelo, cantante y bailarina. *'Apodos:' Hacci , Alice y Randy ShinHye. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de macimiento:' Paju, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 168cm. *'Peso:' 50kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario. *'Tipo de sangre:' A. *'Familia:' Madre, Padre y un Hermano mayor. *'Religion:' Cristiana. Dramas *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Flower Boy Next Door (tvN, 2013) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012 cameo ep 1) *Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost (KBS2, 2012) *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *Hayate the Combat Butler (FTV, 2011) *My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010, cameo) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2010) cameo *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Bicheonmu (SBS, 2008) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Seoul 1945 (KBS1, 2006) *Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) *Not Alone (SBS, 2004) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) Temas de Dramas *''Story'' tema para The Heirs (2013) *''Pitch Black'' tema para Flower Boy Next Door (2013) *''Will Forget You '' tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''The Day We Fall In Love'' tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''Lovely Day'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) *''Without a Word'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) * Still tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (junto a A.N.JELL) *''Fly Me to the Moon'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jang Geun Suk) *''Prayer'' tema para Tree of Heaven (2006) Programas de TV *'2013: '''Running man. (ep 166) *'2012: Running man. (ep 120 & 121) *'2012: '''it City Park Shin Hye Healing Trip (Olive, 2012) *'2012: 'Music and Lyrics (con Yoon Gun) *'2009: 'It City Park Shin Hye in New Caledonia, Take It Paradise!! (Olive, 2009) Películas *Royal Tailor (2014) * Love's Rock-Paper-Scissors (2013) *Miracle in Cell No.7 (2012) *Dinosaur & I o Dream of a precious day (2010) *Cyrano Agency (2010) *Evil Twin (2007) *Love Phobia (2006) Temas para Películas *''It Was You tema para Cyrano Agency (2010) (feat Lee Min Jung) Anuncios *'''2014: Lotte Duty Free. (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2014:' Tongyi juice, CF. (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2014:' Millet. (con T.O.P) *'2013:' Enprani *'2013:' Holika Holika *'2013:' Jambangee *'2013:' Market-O *'2013:' Sonovi *'2012:' MBC Music Channel *'2012:' Dr. G (Gowoonsesang) Cosmetics *'2011:' Pepero *'2011:' MAC F/W *'2011:' Codes Combine CF F/W (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2010:' Lacoste *'2010:' Garden 5 (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' VIPS *'2009:' Fuji Film *'2009:' Coca-cola Dynamic Kin (con Kim Hyun Joong) *'2009 - 2010:' Etude House (con Lee Min Ho) *'2009:' Etude House BB Compact (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' Etude House VIP Girl (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' Lous Quatorze Candy Bag *'2009:' G-market Star-shop *'2008:' Happy Point Card *'2008:' Nongshim Noodles *'2008:' G-market Star-shop *'2007:' KTF *'2007:' Nike *''2007:' Negouri *'2006 - 2007:' Clride (con Joo Ji Hoon) *'2006:' KTF Bigi *'2005:' Case *'2004:' LG Telecom Aladdin CF *'2004:' Pocari Sweat *'2004:Ssamzie Sports *'''2004: Hanbul Cosmetics Sugar Ray Vídeos Musicales *So Ji Sub (Feat Mellow) - "Eraser" Junto a Yoo Seung Ho (2013) * Lee Seung Ki "Alone in Love" (2012) *Taegoon “Super Star” (2009) *Taegoon “Call Me” Junto a Kim Jae Joong(2009) *Kim Jong Kook “Pyun Ji ”(Letter) (2006) *Fortune Cookie “Fake Love Song” (2004) *Lee Seung Hwan “Got - Flower” (2003) *Lee Seung Hwan “Sarang Ha Na Yo - Do You Love?” (2001) Discografía Digital Single Reconocimientos *'2014 APAN Star Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia ''(The Heirs). * 2014 K-Star Awards: Premio a la Popularidad. *'2013 Puchon Film Festival:' Actriz de Cine más Popular (Miracle in Cell No.7). *'2013' SBS Awards: 'Top 10 Stars. *'2013 SBS Awards: 'Mejor pareja (junto a Lee Min Ho) por [[The Heirs|''The Heirs]].'' *'2013 SBS Awards: Premio a la Excelencia (The Heirs). *'2013 Anhui TV Drama Awards (China): ' Premio Actriz Popular de TV Drama (The Heirs). *'2013 Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (Miracle in Cell No.7). *'2013 (49th) Baeksang' Arts Awards: Actriz Más Popular (Miracle in Cell No.7). *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Drama Especial Corto (Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost). *'2012 (48th) Baeksang Arts Awards:' Actriz Drama Popular (Heartstrings). * 2011 Entertainet Awards: 'Asian Popular Female Star Award. *'2011 (47th) Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Premio a la Popularidad ''(Cyrano Agency). *'2009 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Nueva Estrella ''(You're Beautiful). *'2007 MBC Drama Awards: '''Nueva Actriz Revelación ''(Kimcheed Radish Cubes). *'2004 SBS Drama Awards: ' Premio Actriz Infantil (Stairway to Heaven). *'''2004 MBC Premio: Principiante de Juegos de entretenimiento, en el Festival de Juegos. *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio de Juventud. Curiosidades *'Educación:' **'Escuela Primaria:' Hak Kang Elementary **'Escuela Media:' Young Pa Girl's Middle School **'Escuela Secundaria:' Young Pa Girl's High School **'Universidad:' Universidad Chung-Ang (Departamento de Teatro y Cine) *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música y jugar béisbol. *'Talento:' Baile, modelaje y actuación. *'Religión:' Cristianismo *'Debut:' 2003 En el videoclip "Flower" del álbum "Got" de Lee Seung Hwan. *'Temores: '''Cosas afiladas y las alturas. *'Colores Favoritos : 'Blanco y Rojo. *'Mascotas: 'Bongji y Nori. *Se le apoda Randy ShinHye porque su pose al abrir un partido de béisbol fue igual a la de Randy Johnson. *Tuvo que someterse a un estudio de 9 meses de japonés para poder dar vida a Hana en Tree of Heaven, así lograría interpretar a una auténtica japonesa. *Pasó las pruebas para representar a Jan Di en Boys Before Flowers, pero en el último momento la rechazaron por parecer una chica "rica", cuando lo que necesitaban era una de pobre. *Es muy talentosa en Tae Kwon Do, hasta puede romper múltiples tablones de ladrillo con su mano. *Los padres de Park Shin Hye son muy buenos cantantes; su hermano mayor toca muy bien la guitarra. Por eso se nombra a la familia de Shin Hye como una "Familia Musical". *La actriz Park Shin Hye tuvo un accidente de tráfico alrededor de las 11:30 PM el 17 de Julio del 2011. El coche se estrelló en la barandilla de una carretera, y cinco personas, incluyendo a Shin Hye, resultaron heridas y fueron trasladadas a un hospital cercano. *Durante las vísperas navideñas del 2009, Shin Hye viajó a Nepal, a una aldea llamada Tepatali, cumpliendo labores sociales por la navidad. Atendió a los niños (quienes por el arduo trabajo rural, tenian heridas), compartió con ellos, hasta vistió un traje de "Santa Claus" y brindó regalos muy útiles (como los necesarios para que los niños pudieran seguir con sus estudios). * Es cercana a Park Se Young quien además es su compañera de agencia. * Es una Ulzzang muy conocida, sobre todo por las portadas en importantes revistas. *Fue embajadora del 11º Festival Internacional de Filmes de Jeonju junto con Song Joong Ki. *Guarda una gran amistad con Lee Wan, Kim Bum, Lee Seun Gi, Lee Min Ho, Lee Hong Ki (FT Island), Jung Yong Hwa (Lider de CNBLUE) y Jang Keun Suk, todos la quieren como a una hermana. *Ha sido elegida como la chica ideal por: Jang Keun Suk, Jung Yong Hwa (CNBLUE), Lee Hong Ki (FT Island), DongWoo (INFINITE), el actor Jo Dal Hwan, Changjo (TEEN TOP) la declaró como su posible tipo ideal y Young Junhyung (BEAST). *Muchas madres han declarado que la quieren como nuera: la madre de Jang Keun Suk (quien hasta fue a ver a una adivina para saber si eran compatibles), la madre de Jung Yong Hwa (Líder de CNBLUE) y la madre de Choi Jong Hun (Líder de FT Island). *Park Shin Hye eligió al actor Daniel Choi como su tipo ideal. La actriz respondió "Daniel Choi es mi tipo ideal", sin embargo ella también agregó: "Mi tipo ideal de hombre es alguien que es alto. Daniel Choi es sólo lo suficientemente alto". Park Shin Hye también expresó su comprensión hacia el amor - alguien que le hará sentir el corazón tocado. * Su co-protagonista del nuevo drama de la SBS, Pinocchio, el actor Lee Jong Suk ha demostrado tener mucha química con Shin Hye, tanto así que él en una entrevista dijo "Ella es encantadora. Lo digo en serio. Yo le digo lo bonita que es cada vez que filmamos una escena juntos ", agregó " Ella no me cree, pero yo se lo digo porque es realmente bonita. Es lo suficientemente adorable como para enamorarme completamente de ella". *En los apodos, al filmar "The Heirs" se le dio el apodo de ''ShinHyerella porque su personaje lloraba mucho. También en Strong Heart reveló que la apodan Standard Park porque sólo necesita ver las cosas una vez para poder hacerlas. *En una entrevista dijo que le gustaría mucho trabajar con el actor Jung Woo Sung. *Reveló que fue compañera de Kim Soo Hyun en la escuela y el le mandó un mensaje diciendo: "Por favor, mándanos la audiencia de tu programa al nuestro" refiriéndose al drama You Who Came From the Stars, a lo que Shin Hye respondió que el drama que él protagoniza ya está teniendo muchísimo éxito. *Confesó que había pensado en la cirugía plástica pues era muy criticada debido a su nariz y pensó en operársela; también le comentaban que sus dedos eran feos y creía que necesitaba ir al hospital por eso pero luego dijo que eso era lo que la hacía única y se enteró que Megan Fox también tenía dedos como ella así como muchas otras artistas, por lo que se olvidó de la cirugía plástica y ahora está muy orgullosa de sus características. * Ha sido muy criticada por su actuación, en especial en las escenas de besos, a pesar de que actúa muy bien, ella misma confesó que este tipo de escenas la ponen nerviosa; por lo cual trata de esforzarse en el resto de su trabajo. * Es amiga cercana de Kim Heechul (Super Junior) él junto con algunos miembros de Chocoballs le celebraron su cumpleaños numero 24. * Ella es muy amiga de Lee Eun Sung llevan mas de 10 años conociéndose y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido siguen teniendo una gran amistad. Tambien es cercana a Seo Taiji (esposo de Eun Sung). * Fue al hospital a visitar a Lee Eun Sung cuando esta había dado a luz. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Oficial Blog SHINSTAR *Twitter Oficial *Park Shin Hye International Community *Wikipedia en Ingles *Instagram Galería Park Shin Hye.jpg Park Shin Hye9.jpg Park Shin Hye11.jpg Park Shin Hye14.jpg Videografía thumb|left|295 px|Park Shin Hye - My Dear Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante